Nor Maletee
by the9th
Summary: What is normal, and what isn't?Just a very random story following Shuichi's 'adventures' through life. Mostly comedic, with some...graphic bits.ShuYu  ShuHiro


I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Thick black lashes blinked pensievely, "Ue-sugi. Uesugi. Uu-eeh-suu-gii. I think that's pretty unique for a Japanese name. Hm. Uesugi."

The recipient of said name gazed almost painfully at the young man sprawled on the couch, hair cascading across his forehead, holding a magazine high above his face.

he turned back to his laptop, "Yes. It's phenomenal."

The pink haired boy sat upright, hair unevenly separated, "I wonder. Your parents, did they want you to have a unique name? Or, like, a traditional name. Because Uesugi seems traditional but at the same time unique. Like those celebritries. You know," he stood up and wandered over to Yuki's desk, dropping the magazine on it, "I heard Shihira Zuu named her kid 'Mustard' out of her fathers love for the stuff. MUSTARD."

Yuki paused, still looking at the screen, "Is this information. Particularily. Relevant. To my life. Shuichi?"

The pink-haired boy grinned, "No. I just thought it was interesting."

"I think your idea of interesting surpasses the realm of normality."

"Exactly. You can't be normal if you're interesting," he said leaning in towards him.

"Yes, I suppose you taught me that," he replied pushing the boys face away from his.

Unphased, Shuichi trotted over to the bedroom they shared and grasped around for a shirt.

It was almost a dream, finally being able to live with the most beautiful man on the face of the planet. It wasn't homosexual, it was strictly passionate. Breasts still excited him...especially those small perky ones that felt like hard boiled eggs.

"Do we have any eggs?" Shuichi hollered from the room.

"Normality, Shuichi. Just try, please."

* * *

"-three-quarters naked."

"What?"

"Three-quarters naked. Ryuichi is three-quarters naked on the cover of his new single," Fujisaki repeated in his monotonous pre-pubescent voice.

Shuichi had zoned out most of the conversation until it touched upon a word that tickled his fancy. Bad-Luck's production-meetings were never fun, and he never listened unless it was something 'cool'. He looked at the CD cover.

A three-quarter-naked Ryuichi was lying provacatively on a leapord print couch, holding a piece of paper against his lips.

"Wow. Reminds me of the cover of the Fabio book I found on Ayaka's bedroom table. Can you believe the shit Americans read?"

Shuichi frowned, "I think he looks sexy."

"If sexy here means awkwardly abnormal," spoke Hiro leaning forward and picking up his guitar from the ground.

"Jesus, what is with you guys and NORMAL. It's seriously starting to piss me off," a yawning Shuichi stood up and walked towards the window.

"Why don't we make a sexy CD cover; we could sell tons that way."

Hiro looked at him with the guitar pick still in his mouth. Reaching up and removing it he licked his lips as if he were about to say something profound. Thinking better, he closed his mouth, looked downwards, and continued to tune his guitar.

Fujisaki let out a laugh that sounded very much like a choking senior, "Sexy. How do you plan on doing that Shuichi?" he emitted slyly.

"I can be sexy, dickshit. It's not hard at all. I'm sexy for Yuki all the time,"

Hiro held up a hand signalling him to stop talking.

Fujisaki stood up and walked towards Shuichi holding the CD, "If by sexy you mean THIS, then people are just going to think you're trying to be like your idol. Again."

"That was a stage, Fujisaki. Much like the stage your body's going through right now ahahaha," he laughed at his own joke, "It's over now. Well for me it is, I think you still have a few years."

Fujisaki looked a cross between angry and realization that argument with Shuichi was futile.

* * *

"Yuki, you think I'm sexy right?" Shuichi asked Yuki as he lay on the bed.

"Yes, Shuichi."

Learning to play Shuichi's game, Yuki just answered yes to any question that might have a positive impact on Shuichi's attitude, making him slightly more bearable than his angry whiny mood. When Shuichi got too happy, (to the point where it was obnoxious to Yuki) he simply answered No to said questions and the impact lowered his happy enema making him slightly more bearable; so, vice versa. This technique proved to be a failure on several occasions when Shuichi asked him what he wanted for breakfast and he answered Yes allowing Shuichi to pick up on his game.

"Because...well I try to be sexy for you, but for the public I'm not sure how."

Yuki looked up from his screen, "You try to be 'sexy' for me."

"Yah."

"How do you do that?"

Shuichi rolled over on the bed to face the computer desk, "Uh...I just, like, act sexy?"

Yuki frowned, "I still don't understand."

Shuichi sat upright pouting miserabley, "I'll show you," he looked over to the couch and the fruit-basket, "okay."

He got up and ran over to the couch draping himself on it. Extending his hand he plucked a grape (he couldn't find a cherry) and lapped his tongue around the empty hole the stem used to occupy.

Yuki stared at him like he was a mental patient, "Go back to bed."

Shuichi popped the grape in his mouth, not biting it, and walked over to Yuki grabbing the back of his neck.

"I don't have t-"

Shuichi pressed his lips against Yuki's, pushing the grape into his mouth with his tongue, rolling it back and forth between his cheeks. Standing awkwardly on Yuki's left, he pushed the rolly-chair back slightly so he could move in front of him; straddling him.

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

Yu  
ki bit and swallowed the grape, "6 out of 10."

* * *

Ayaka was a virgin. It was quite evident in the way she acted or responded to anything sexual in nature. Hiro, of course, respected her greatly and although wanted to experience her as a whole, did not want to frighten her or scare her away. He greatly loved Ayaki.

"I say you nail her on Valentines Day. That way, she can't come up with an excuse to leave you any time soon because that'd just be mean," Shuichi murmured through a mouth full of potato chips."

Hiro exhaled slowly, "You're a monster, Shuichi Shindou."

"I'm being serious. I know you want to have sex with her. Just do what Yuki did to me, go right ahead and ignore her pleas to stop, she'll enjoy it eventually."

Hiro shook his head in disbelief, "I really don't think your relationship with Casanova is healthy. He could have AIDS; that wouldn't surprise me."

Shuichi shook his head, "Naw, he teshtsh wonf a momph."

"What about other STIs?"

Shuichi stopped chewing and widened his eyes, hand still half way inserted into the chip-bag, "You mean they don't check for all kinds when they test you?"

K walked in the room holding a newspaper, "It's official! Ryuichi's new single has soared into the charts, knocking Chance to number 4," he announced melodramatically in his horribly American tainted Japanese.

Shuichi swallowed the last remnants of his chips and looked indifferent.

Hiro gasped mockingly, "That's all? You're just going to sit there like that?"

Shuichi looked over to him and smiled gloriously, "Nah. We can beat that," he spoke flashing his rows of white teeth.

Hiro's heart twanged and he looked downwards at the newspaper; Shuichi brought out the homosexual in him more than often.

"After you nail Ayaka-"

"I won't."

"-and after I have a great V-day with Yuki, we can come up with a super-catchy song where you can do that new thing...that thing you did in the practise room today with your guitar, where you do a scale and then make the last note waver and do that face that looks like you're about to shoot a load."

"..."

Fujisaki picked up his supplies and left the room.

* * *

Shuichi returned to Yuki's home, and dropped his backpack onto the floor. Yawning and stretching his arms he entered the living-room to find Yuki sitting on the couch, drinking coffee.

"Coffee now? It's 2 am."

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Fuck. Me." he spoke slowly rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"You mean 'fuck me' as in you just remembered something that you were supposed to do? Or-"

"Fuck me as in let me shove my dick in your ass."

Shuichi frowned and walked up to the couch, taking off his shirt, "It's Valentines Day tomorrow," he spoke as Yuki pulled his body towards him.

"And I'm thinking we should go to a restaraunt or something...I mean unless you're planning anything."

Yuki kissed up and down his neck and collarbone as his hands searched Shuichi's back like they were trying to find something.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"How many fingers am I holding?"

"Yes."

Shuichi sighed and let himself relax. Yuki rolled out his tongue and licked circles on Shuichi's neck; he inhaled slowly and let out a soft moan. Yuki was good at making him moan.

Placing one hand against his chest and the other buried in the top of Yuki's hair, he smiled euphorically at the sensation. Yuki looked up from his labour to watch him; he looked best when he was enjoying it.

"Yu...ki...let's go to your bed, please..." he murmured into his ear.

Yuki slid his hands beneath Shuichi's arms and lifted him into the air. Still straddling Yuki, he held on and wrapped his arms around his neck while they staggered into the bedroom collapsing on top of his bed. Shuichi's nostrils immediately filled with the scent of Yuki's cologne and cigarettes. Life was nice.

_::Sorry I'm horrifying at love-scenes...but I'll try harder later on. I promise P:: _


End file.
